Saved by Her
by PurpleScythe
Summary: Spoilers to PW1 case 4 Miles Edgeworth thinks about what Maya Fey did for him. Had she good reasons? Was she only helping Wright? But does SHE know why? EdgeyxMaya ; MilesxMaya ; ReijixMayoi shipper. hiatus
1. Almost Dead

I do not own Phoenix Wright, any of the characters… and everything else you can deduce

**Saved By Her**

* * *

**Notes:**

I do not own Phoenix Wright, any of the characters… and everything else you can deduce.

- This story contains PW1 case 4 spoilers.

- I am not a native speaker... You may find mistakes, I'm really sorry. But you can tell me what I've done and I'll correct.

- Miles x Maya ; ( Edgey x Maya )

- I'll try my best to make it cute and not OOC.

Read, review, don't be too mean, please. I'll try to keep getting better following your advices.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Almost dead**

December 26

District Court

"Enough!", said the Judge "I think we've heard all we need to hear, Mr. Wright."

He always knew this would happen. That was why he didn't want to involve anyone.

"It seems you are unable to find a contradiction in the testimony."

That was why he couldn't have faith at the beginning.

"B-but, Your Honor!" Phoenix tried to reconsider the Judge's decision. But it was useless.

"You keep your promise!", that damn Von Karma and all his objections!

"Mr. Wright. I am afraid that I will have to penalize any further outbursts by holding you in contempt of court!"

"And if that happens, you'll have to leave the courtroom immediately!" completed Von Karma on his annoying way. "Understood...?"

Phoenix nodded. What else could be done?

He saw that 'hippie' assistant calling Phoenix. Had she an idea? It was useless, he knew it.

"I believe we've covered the evidence sufficiently to make a decision."

"Then, pass your judgment!" He learned lots of things with Von Karma and that's why he already knew the incoming.

"Very well." The Judge made a brief pause.

That was the end of Mr. Miles Edgeworth. The worse earthquake he'd been through. He would never think about confronting his own teacher.

"Mr. Miles Edgeworth, please take the stand."

Of course he wouldn't blame Wright for that. He was the only lawyer that accepted his case. Von Karma was a demon; "just trying to help" wasn't enough.

He knew that a novice wouldn't be able to deal with him. Even _that_ "novice", that had defeated him so many times…

"_Just twice__. By luck" _he always repeated for himself.

He closed his eyes, starting to accept his fate with melancholy. That was something small compared to what he thought he really had done.

"Mr. Edgeworth…" Detective Gumshoe called him, he was so concerned. Unfortunately he also knew nothing could be done.

_No! Father! _

_He's attacking my father!_

"_Stop fighting!" _

_The kid threw a gun between those men._

"_Get away!"_

_BANG _

"**HOLD IT!**"

"What?" Edgeworth opened his eyes. Who was that? "…That's…"

"Mr. Edgeworth! That's…"

"It... was me." Maya, Phoenix Wright's assistant was there, speaking nonsense in the court!? In such an important moment! He would certainly kill her for that...IF he had the chance.

"I-is something wrong? D-do you need to use the facilities?" asked the Judge

"No, I do not!"

He was really surprised. What the hell was happening? He felt himself trembling. He would never admit it, though.

"Lotta Hart! Your testimony stinks! It's unclear whether you were actually looking at the lake! It's highly doubtful that you actually saw Mr. Edgeworth! Tell us the truth!"

That girl pleading the witness a reconsideration… _Don't…. they will… !!_

"This is a matter of life or death!" these words were strong. That was certainly called "contempt of court".

"Mr. Edgeworth! Are you alright?" Gumshoe asked, confused.

Actually, he was as confused as Gumshoe.

"Lotta! Did you really clearly see Mr. Edgeworth that night!? Did you see him fire that pistol!?" Maya continued

"You will stand down! The court does not acknowledge the defense's outburst!" the Judge tried to stop her.

"Answer me, Lotta!"

After that, Von Karma tried to make Phoenix Wright be escorted out of the room, declared in contempt of court.

That girl kept saying "I was the one who made the outburst, Your Honor!" "Arrest me, Your Honor!" desperately.

Was that case so important for her? Or was her only intention helping Wright's victory?

"_Why should I tell you something? What are you going to do about it?"_

"_Duh! we're going to help you, that's what!"_

Always talking so much that would easily annoy him when everything he wanted was being alone.

THAT teenager, little brat…she was indeed helping him. Even though he thought she was just listening, just fooling around with Phoenix. Was she actually concerned about him?

Lotta Hart changed her testimony, so Wright could stay.

In fact she acted like crazy a minute ago.

"Nick! I did what I could... You have to do the rest! Good luck!"

To save him.

He saw her last smile before being escorted out of the court. He took some time looking at the door.

"Whoaaaa, that's SO UNBELIEVABLE, Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe was almost crying.

"…Calm down!"

" But, Mr. Edgeworth, that's so touching! You're safe!" Now he could really see a tear

"… Gumshoe, it's not done yet. What's that girl's name again?"

"It's Maya Fey, Mr. Edgeworth! Maya Fey!"

"..." he looked into the direction she was a little while ago and whispered "…Tha-"

"OBJECTION!" that was Von Karma, the cross-examination had began

"…. Gumshoe."

"Yes!?" he looked confused again, but he followed his eyes. "OH! Certainly!"

- To be continued -

* * *

I thought that would be nice if Gumshoe and Edgeworth talked in the courtroom. It would be funny, though I have no clue if it's logical. I don't care. As long as it seems…. enjoyable.


	2. Contempt of Court

_I do not own Phoenix Wright, any of the characters… and everything else you can deduce_

**Saved By Her**

* * *

**Notes: **I was really happy with your comments! Thank you very much!

Now it's time to present Maya's point of view.

I am giving myself some freedom to create situations to fill that empty space in the game. For now on I'll try to explain questions like "What happened while …?" "And if…?"

And also, I'll try not to dramatically CHANGE anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Contempt of Court**

_Okay Maya, you did it again!__ I am…in…trouble!_

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME?" she tried to get away "I am NOT a criminal, did you know that?"

"But you indeed tried to help one", one guard risked giving his opinion

"WHAT?" she screamed scaring them.

"W-well…. The Judge would pronounce his verdict already, then I guess-", he tried to fix the situation but it was too late.

"Mr. Edgeworth is innocent!" she already looked like a furious lioness.

"What was all that for? In the end it will be the same!"

She didn't say a word and seemed to calm down. While absorbed in thoughts she just stared at the guard, and if he was right? Wasn't it helpful?

"_Mr Edgeworth, please take the stand"_

_Guilt, guilty! No, that can't be! I'll go back there and object again!_

Without thinking, she turned around and tried to go back to the courtroom

"Are you out of your mind?" the guard hold her

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"Calm down, calm down, pal! Just let her go"

"AHEM?" the guard stared at the man that was coming

"Detective Gumshoe!" she was happy for not being all alone.

"I-I-I mean… Just let me go along with you"

"You came to help me!"

"Well…that was Mr. Edgeworth's…well- That was Edgeworth's idea…although he didn't SAY it." He mumbled, remembering that strange look on Mile's face.

"Oh…" _I guess I'll be alone then… _she didn't seem to pay attention

"But actually, I just came to make sure you'd be alright. Things are getting exciting now!"

"Let her go after the report is written, alright pal?" they nodded

"Thank you, Mr. Gumshoe! But there's no need to come with me…"

"Really? Oh, I'm so sorry, but I'm really worried with Mr. Edgeworth! I thought it would be difficult with those guys. I guess I was wrong, they'll be nice with you, right pal? I must go and stay by Mr. Edgeworth's side until the end. Thank you" He smiled. "Good luck!"

She smiled back. She wasn't truly happy though. Something was troubling her.

"Erm.. Wait!"

"Yes?"

"…Is everything alright?"

"As I've said… Things are getting exciting. Don't worry. I guess you saved him" He winked.

She didn't say a word, those were some good news. She smiled. His eyes watered.

- - -

On her way to Detention Center, she was forced to hear some guard's complaining.

"That prosecutor is known for other crimes. Unpunished! He can't be acquitted of murder!"

_It may not be true, did you know that?_

"Forged evidences… I've heard about it! He can't be a good person, did YOU know that!?" he replied, guessing the girl's thoughts.

_Miles Edgeworth__, the prosecutor. _

She hated him at first.

He was the prosecutor on her case, and she was almost 'guilty' too.

Every time he said "Objection", she shivered.

Certainly he'd have a proof that would contradict everything Nick was trying to say.

Fortunately they won. Not once, but twice.

He was horrible, a lawbreaker. She couldn't wink at that.

_And d__espiteful _

…_.__Oh my God! _

_Then__ why…? _

She just shouted like a crazy one, talked about stuff she wasn't even sure of… to help Wright. Was it really just to help Wright?

Was just it? In the end, she should help Nick; he was the one who saved her when she was in need.

No, Nick wasn't her reason.

_Of course he is! Why should I care about Miles Edgeworth when he was so mean to me?_

She closed her eyes.

_If he's such a bad person… why did I try to help? _

She shook her head. Edgeworth's face was still on her mind.

"_So, you've come to laugh at the fallen attorney? Then laugh, laugh! Well? Why aren't you laughing?" he said at the detention center _

_I still care… _

"_I hoped you wouldn't come. I didn't want you to see me." _

That sad expression wouldn't fade away.

"_Not like this."_

_W__as that why I- … That's the last of the matters! _

She wanted to cry. And if everything she did wasn't enough? Von Karma didn't seem to be the kind that would let his prey escape like that.

_Please, that must have helped. Please…_

She took a deep breath.

_Please… Sister… help them…Please!_

"Miss Fey?"

"….Yes?"

"We need to ask you some questions."

- To be continued -

* * *

**Notes: **I will correct if you see anything wrong. Thank you very much! :x

Sorry about my mistakes.


	3. Bail

Saved by Her

* * *

**Notes: **If you see anything wrong, you can tell me and I'll change it.

Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Bail**

December 26

District Court

"The prints on the gun reveal that the shooter was not Mr. Edgeworth. This is a conundrum. Therefore, I would like to suspend proceedings for this trial for the day. The court orders the defense and the prosecution to further investigate this matter. Understood? That is all. The court is adjourned."

With that said, a huge, heavy, resistant and pessimistic stone was taken off Miles Edgeworth. Even if there were lots of stones left, it was a relief.

"BRILLIANT! Oh, Mr. Edgeworth, you're safe!" Gumshoe seemed really commoved.

"… Just for today." He said with harshness.

"Oh… don't say something like that, Mr. Edgeworth or it will seem like you're not even happy about it! Or worse… it will seem like you really did—………I'm sorry."

"..." He didn't answer, though he wished to say "Whatever, I don't care". He wanted to be alone, that's why he couldn't make Gumshoe sad or concerned.

"Oh…I see…Mr. Edgeworth, I have some business now. I must try to help you as hard as I can! Now is the time to investigate! Any evidence is crucial!"

He silently nodded.

- - -

December 26, 1:15 PM

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2

_Wright's there._

"Whew, that was a close one." Wright said looking just like a novice.

"..."

_Is he expecting me to say "thank you" or something?_

"Hey! Don't you have anything to say!?"

_Actually I… _

_Heh, no, you don't have to know that, Wright._

"No. I have yet to be declared innocent, Wright."

"Well, yeah, but... What happened out there on that lake, anyway!? If he didn't commit suicide, then who...? The shooter was about a meter away, too!"

_What's with that incisive look? Wright you… Just because I didn't tell you what happened, you shouldn't just presume things. What the hell are you thinking about me? _

"...W-what? Don't give me that look! I did not kill him!"

"I was just kidding around."

"Hmph."

_You are SO funny, Wright. Great. Excellent moment to tell jokes. Let's all laugh at the fallen attorney now that he's almost declared guilty._

"Look... I'm going to go check on Maya."

_Maya? You mean… Of course he means THAT Maya. I'm glad I didn't have to ask for her. It's my turn._

"Oh... Wright."

"What?"

_Wright is in the mood for telling jokes. I better not give him a reason to suppose things. _

"Tell her something for me."

"What?"

_Too late. His imagination is already working._

"..."

_Wright, stop looking at me like that._

"..."

_What __are you anxious for?_

"..."

_Damn you, Wright. _

"Tell..."

_You worthless…_

"Tell her to watch what she says in court."

… _Did it seem … weird? I really hated that look. _

"That's all."

_Did you hear it? Don't you dare make fun of me for something like this!_

- - -

December 26

Detention Center

Visitor's Room

"I'm glad Mr. Edgeworth made it through the day okay. It's a relief..." Maya smiled, cheerfully.

"Hey. Why'd you do that, anyway?" _…I also couldn't stop thinking about it, Nick. _

"...I don't know."

_But I guess I have a clue._

"I... just knew I had to do something. I know I'm not the lawyer my sister was..."

_If I were as bright as my sister, perhaps I could be more useful. _

"..."

_Maybe I could find a way out. _

"I'm sorry."

_At least… I should be able to call my sister. _

"Well, you did save the trial..." Phoenix smiled, he really meant it.

_Did I?_

"Just, behave from now on, okay?"

_Did I save Mr. Edgeworth?_

"O... okay."

"Have you been questioned yet?"

" No... not yet." _They got a call from Detective Gumshoe, he asked them to wait for him. He wanted to talk to me._ "Detective Gumshoe was here just now. He said "seeing as this is your first offense, we'll let you go after questioning."

" Whew..."

"Oh, and he wanted me to get bail money ready. You can pay for me, okay?"

"Huh? How much?" Wright was surprised. "Bail" usually isn't something cheap.

"I don't know. I guess they'll send you a bill or something." _I know it will be kind of expensive… But you'll have the money…right?_

- - -

December 26

Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office

"Did you call me, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes."

"What can I do for you?"

"That girl…Maya Fey."

"She's at the Detention Center. It's her first offense so they'll let her go after questioning. But still… Someone has to post bail. I guess Wright will do this."

"I'll bail her out."

"What!? Really, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"…"

_THAT seemed awkward… _

"If…"

Detective Gumshoe was ready for an excuse. Miles would never admit something like that. He would end up believing Edgeworth though.

"If she asks Wright, he'll never have the money. If only he was a better lawyer, then he could pay for it. I'm sure that selfish, miserable attorney wouldn't help even his assistant!"

"…Oh, but isn't he helping y-"

"I'll bail her out. That's all."

He felt he should do something for her. But somehow it wasn't enough.

He wanted to see her and say "thank you".

"Oh, I see." Gumshoe smiled.

"W-What are you smiling about?" His ego wouldn't let him do it properly. His vanity wouldn't let him confess it. What would others think about him?

"Nothing, Mr. Edgeworth. It's nothing. But…If you'd like to know… She asked for you. Apparently she was really worried. I saw her hands trembling and her eyes watering. What a courageous little girl!" He shed a tear. "Isn't she?"

"Mm…" Miles looked down without saying a word.

He wanted to do something about that feeling.

That thing saying: "No, Edgeworth, the bail isn't enough!"

_It should be sufficient to stop these unnecessary thoughts... _

But he felt like thanking her personally.

That was a problem. He would never try to find her, she was always with Wright. What was he suppose to do? Would he tell Wright: "I want to speak with your assistant…Alone, please"? That would be odd.

What would SHE think about it? She would say: "Creepy! Nick, help me!" or maybe "I'm just doing it for Nick. Don't get me wrong".

Certainly, it wasn't a good thing to do. He felt bad. Feeling incapable, he thought that perhaps she was thinking something like: "He's a jerk, he thinks he can make up to me with this." It was something he couldn't change if he didn't talk to her. But he wouldn't. He was used to wrong judgments.

Fortunately, maybe it wouldn't be necessary to go after her.

- - -

December 26

Detention Center

Visitor's Room

"Hey, Nick! You finally came! They just finished the paperwork, I'm free to go."

"Free at last, eh?"

"Those interrogators were really mean! They were like "okay, what did you do THIS time? Like I was some kind of criminal! Can you believe it?"

"Well, they let you out in the end, didn't they?"

"Mmm..." _Of course!_ _You helped me with the money, Nick!_ "Oh, that reminds me...Thanks for bail."

"Thank Edgeworth."

"Huh?"

_Did he just say "Edgeworth"? _

"He posted bail for you. Said he was grateful for what you did."

"Mr. Edgeworth did that...?"

_That…. Cold-as-ice prosecutor…did that?_

"..."

_Does he really care about me? He thinks I was helpful! He does care! He's not a bad person! I don't regret saving him! _

"I have to make it up to him! We've got to win this case, Nick!"

_And I must see him._

_I really must say I'm sorry… I thought he wouldn't even care… And yet…Thank you Mr. Edgeworth._

- - -

"Is there anything wrong??"

"No! I'm just glad! I'll have some …some… Samurai Dogs! Bye, bye Nick!"

"What? …. That's really stra-"

"I'll talk to you later!"

_Detective Gumshoe! He will help me!_

"But Maya, I guess it's not open and-"

"I'll eat anything else then!" She smiled cheerfully and vanished.

"… What was that?"

- To be continued -

* * *

**Notes: ** Edgeworth wasn't at the Detention Center because he wasn't the shooter. That's what I think. I could do different, but I guess I'm right. (My friends told me so).


End file.
